


Promise

by Tarnist (Titarnia)



Series: Together Through Everything [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Altaïr belongs to Malik, Dorks in Love, Idiots in Love, Just kiss already!!, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Maria should just leave Altaïr alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23430835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titarnia/pseuds/Tarnist
Summary: There's an unspoken promise between them.The first to break or speak the promise, looses their little game.But what can you do, other than love the dork in front of you.'Together Through Everything'Is a compilation of, what I thought to be only one-shots, of Altaïr and Malik being adorable dorks in love through all the different AU's I can think of.
Relationships: Malik Al-Sayf/Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad
Series: Together Through Everything [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685524
Kudos: 43





	1. The Unspoken Promise

**The Unspoken Promise**

There was an unspoken promise between them, and even for all the world he wouldn’t break it. Loving can do that to a person. Malik liked being in control of things, he liked for things to be simple. Not that anything that had ever happened in his life was simple. Altaïr knew this all too well. It had been his fault, everything that had happened to Malik. The loss of his brother and his arm, all because Altaïr had been too arrogant. But there was no more snide and rude remarks from the other, but he knew he deserved every last one of them. So it made everything worse, when Malik didn’t talk to him. It had been such a day today. The anniversary of Kadar’s death. So Altaïr left Malik alone, he would seek him out if needed.

It was late when Malik came to him. The sun had long since gone down, and the room was left with only a single candle for light. Altaïr knew Malik was there, but said nothing as his fellow Assassin came closer. Placing his hand on Altaïr’s shoulder, Malik looked down at him as he looked up at Malik.

“It’s not your fault.” He whispered solemnly. 

“Oh, but it is.” Altaïr whispered back, covering Malik’s hand with one of his own. They stayed there in silence, their promise clear to both of them. Neither wanted to be the first to say it, yet they both knew that the other felt exactly the same way. Malik left Altaïr to his thinking, the candle almost burnt completely out. 

The day after, Malik was his usual self. Altaïr was training with a handful of novices when Malik found him. Passing snide remarks, mostly to Altaïr, Malik watched them. Every time one of them lost, Altaïr would stop and tell them what they did wrong and how to improve as to not repeat the mistake. 

“Have  _ you _ ever made any mistakes?” One of them asked doing one of these breaks.

“I stopped counting my mistakes a long time ago. Instead i focused on not repeating them.” Altaïr answered in all honesty. 

“What kind of mistakes did you make?” Another novice asked, looking with wonder at the Mentor. 

“I saw myself above the Creed. I was arrogant and didn’t think things through.” They stood in awe at their Mentor’s honesty. 

“What happened?” One of them silently asked.

“I went against the creed. I killed an innocent man who was just praying. And by revealing myself to the enemy I not only didn’t hide in plain sight, I also compromised the Brotherhood. In my arrogance, I did as I saw fit. Which ended with me being stripped of my rank.” Altaïr said as he put away the sword he had been training with. “Now, don’t you all have other things to get done?” He asked, a bit more stern than before. They all smiled as, they too, but away their training swords and left. Altaïr jumped over the fence and stood face to face with Malik. Their eyes met, and for a brief moment, everything was right with the world. 

“A lot more happened.” Malik said, a bit amused at how Altaïr had shorted the tale down. 

“Didn’t wanna hurt your feelings.” Altaïr breathed out, still caught in Malik’s eyes. 

“You always seem to play with them, don’t you.” Malik gave back, a ghost of a smile crossing his lips. How Altaïr wanted to feel those lips pressed against his own, but he was not one to break a promise. Even if it was only an unspoken one. It was almost like a contest, to see who could take the sweet longing and needing the longest. Altaïr knew, that Malik was loosing. They both knew, but still they did nothing. 


	2. The Spoken Promise

**The Spoken Promise**

If there was one thing in his life he couldn’t control, it was Altaïr Ibn-La’Ahad. The man was the most infuriating person, and by the lord was he in love with the man. They had never spoken about it, and for good reasons. The first to confess, had lost. It was an unspoken promise, a contest they had started without knowing it. There wasn’t a specific time, nor place, where it had started. It had just suddenly been there, louder than any other thing. 

They were sitting in a comfortable silence at Altaïr’s desk, both reading reports from the Assassins who had come back from their missions. The woman who had posed as Robert De Sable had been accepted as an Assassin, and she kept trying to impress Altaïr like she had done so long ago. 

“Maria, I told you how I felt about the flower crowns.” Altaïr said, as the woman once again had placed a flower crown on his head. Malik didn’t even try to hide his laughter at the ubsertety. She kept trying, but nothing worked. And Malik knew why. She had tried everything. Training with him, being like any other Assassin around him. She had even tried her womanly charms on him, but to no avail. She gave Malik and evil stare, and left the room with the flower crown held tight in her hand. Malik met Altaïr’s eyes. They had the most amazing color of amber, that sometimes seemed to glow. If Malik had been standing, he would have fallen to the floor because his knees would fail him. 

“Got to admire how steadfast she is.” Malik mused, their eyes still locked together. But then Altaïr closed his eyes and the magic was broken. 

“It is getting rather annoying.” The man in front of him answered, looking back down at the report in his hands. 

“Have you tried telling her that?” Malik asked, looking back down at his own report. 

“Yes. On multiple occasions.” Altaïr sighed, placing his report on the table. Malik did the same, and once again their eyes met. It was like Altaïr was trying to tempt him, trying to make him lose, break the unspoken promise. 

Still the days passed on with none of them yielding. There was a great many things Malik could control in his life. But his feelings was not one of them. Especially when it concerned Altaïr, then Malik had to yield to another master and only be the puppet. The amber eyes of the other man was like magic. Every time he looked into those amber eyes, it was like a spell nailing him to the spot. Today it was more than just his eyes nailing him to the spot, the man was practically leaning up against Malik. He was hiding from Maria, had seen Malik and had decided to force Malik to hide with him in the nearest room. Which happened to be a small storage room, with hardly any space for two grown men. 

“Why the hell are you hiding from her!?” Malik hisses at Altaïr, remembering to keep his voice low as to not attract the attention of Maria. 

“She’s trying to propose!!” Altaïr hissed back. Malik was pressed against the door, knees bend so his face was right against Altaïr’s chest. Altaïr was looking down at him, both the man’s arms pressed against the door on either side of Malik’s face. And Malik was looking up at Altaïr, their eyes locking and the magic happening. Malik felt his knees give out, and suddenly felt himself being held close to Altaïr. Malik placed his arm around the man’s neck, as if to steady himself. Their noses were almost touching, and Malik felt himself lose. Breaking the unspoken promise, and losing to the man in front of him. He let himself go and placed his lips on Altaïr’s. They were soft, softer than he would have thought they would be. And they were sweet, oh so sweet. The kiss lasted only a split second, and then he pulled away. Their eyes locking once again, and then Altaïr had Malik pinned to the door in a heated and passionate kiss. They only broke apart to breath, and then they were at it again. Long heated kisses, shared in the confined space of the small storage room. 


End file.
